Metallocene complexes are useful as one component of polymerization catalysts to be used for olefin polymerization and a large number of metallocene complexes have been reported. Particularly, a bridged half metallocene complexes having a ligand consisting of cyclopentadiene and phenol bridged by a Group 14 atom of the Periodic Table is highly expected as a metal complexes to have unique activity owing to the unique structure among the metallocene complexes (e.g., reference to Patent Document 1). The process of producing the bridged half metallocene complexes generally involves generation of an anion from a ligand by reacting the ligand with a base and reacting the resulting anion with a metal complex precursor, however it has been desired to develop an industrially advantageous method.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 9-87313
Non-Patent Document 1: J. Organomet. Chem. 2000, 608, 71-75